Bloody Fingers
by EVOLustory
Summary: A form of love that surpasses most human understanding, Kuroro knows best. A kind of intimacy that escapes most human morale, Kuroro does best. AU and implied KuroKura.


**Bloody Fingers**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm warning you, this shall be the last time!"<em>

~x~

Shifting quietly from my sleeping position into a crouched position, I held myself poised with my fingertips sunken into the mattress below me. Looking straight at the wall opposite me, I held my breath and listened closely to the noises that were existent in the small dilapidated apartment floor we lived in.

_We_—the woman that gave birth to me, the man who fertilized her, and I. _I_ was the only one that mattered to me. I still am.

After some intensive listening, I heard nothing but arrogant snoring and habitual grinding of teeth. Relaxing somewhat into my situation, I began breathing softly again. Closing my eyes for a few short seconds, I inhaled and exhaled. When they reopened later, they were dripping with lust and desperation, so tangible and black, rolling down my cheeks. An excited breath escaped my lips as my hands worked open the window beside me. Unbolting the latch, I slipped my deft fingers in the crack and let them crawl around the bend, sliding the window across.

Sparing my door a glance, I practised my ears one more time. When I was certain that all were asleep, I hauled myself up on the frame of the window and jumped. As usual, my jump was completely soundless. Pulling a wire that was attached to the window, it shut with soft thud.

Stealthily, I ran from these sleeping streets to merrier sleepless streets. To places where people were awake even at the darkest of hours. My paradise_._

In the dead of the night was when I prowled this earth. In the darkest hours was when I felt the most alive. And it was when I hunted and preyed that I felt ecstasy beyond comparison. The way my fingernails dug into velvet skin and my fingers tore apart raw flesh, the way blood painted my nails and the way the scent of metal clung onto the air; it was my high.

_Blood is beautiful. _

As I rounded the corners of the dark alleys, I listened and squinted and I spotted my prey. My bottomless black orbs had locked its target, donned in blond and blue. He was the perfect prey—pretty porcelain skin, silk smooth hair, salmon pink lips and the loveliest blood-red eyes. Ah, those eyes, they were the fiercest red I had ever seen, simply brilliant.

Closer, I trudged forward, but I was careful to stay hidden in the shadows, couldn't be exposed. I didn't take another step, I was only to stay behind shadows. Couldn't possibly let anyone see my face, not anyone but myself. That was fine tough, since he would come to me. All I had to do was wait and pull him in with the gravity of my black, black eyes. He would see me even if I stay hidden in these shadows. He _had_ to be able to see me with those inhumanly red eyes. And see, he did. With the help of a little light reflecting off my glossy dark orbs, unveiling my presence for a mere second.

Though a mere second was enough for him to notice me—it was amazing_._ Curious as he was, he slowly left his small group of friends and chose his death's path, the path that led him to me. With each nervous step he took, shorter became the distance between us and closer we were becoming. Batting his golden lashes, he looked straight at me, past me actually. He didn't really see me, he _felt_ me. Then quicker and quicker came his footsteps, testing his courage as he walked into my path. But the closer he came, the farther back I stepped and I finally rounded the alleys that I came from, testing his senses. And he proved himself worthy of my while as he hesitantly followed after my tracks. Yes, he must had been able to see me by then, having adjusted to the darkness that I called home. He was in my territory now. There was no escape.

It was incredible, absolutely incredible. For those eyes of his to be able to keep up with my swiftness, they had to be something above regular human capabilities. _I want them._ I shuffled back in the darkest, most desolate alley and I waited for him to catch up, for his feet were not as capable as his eyes.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _His footsteps echoed through the empty backstreets of town and slowed when they stopped at the other end of this street. His breathing was harsh and loud, lacking the composure and elegance I possessed. The back of his hand reached up instinctively to wipe his perspiring forehead, the movement so slow and teasing. Since the beginning, his gaze never faltered, staring only at me. It wasn't bad, not bad at all. But poor him. Soon those pretty eyes of his would be mine.

Grinning ever so slyly, I took a step forward, welcoming him in my best manners. I extended my arm, offering it to him, but he didn't take it. Silly him. I had intended to trade my arm for his eyes, though I guess he didn't want it. But I still wanted his eyes. A lot. So I took my arm back and took another step forward, smirk never leaving my lips. His feet shuffled backwards, just a tad bit, and his lips quivered slightly as he voiced in a hushed volume, "Who are you?"

Curious little kitten, following a stranger as shady as myself into unpopulated streets was not something a wise person would do, but oh well. You only made my job easier.

"Your saviour," I lied through painted smiles. Whether he believed in God or not, the only rapture available for him was the pain that came with having his eyes dug out by my fingers. A slow agonizing death wasn't so bad, consideruing that you were on of my beautiful chosen victims. After all, I didn't specialize in the art of euthanasia. It was much too boring for me who enjoyed reaping organic beauties in a person. Fresh. Also, isn't it much more romantic this way? This level of intimacy far surpassed that of when naked bodies pounded so commonly.

"W-What?" he stammered, his heavy feet dragging a few steps farther back. His bright scarlet earring bouncing back and forth as he brought his hand to his neck and gulped.

Wasting no more time, I picked up my feet and jumped over to where he stood. Reaching out, I locked my fingers onto his wrist and tugged his hand off his thin neck. Looking into his reflective eyes, I smiled gently at him as compensation for the pain to come. Lowering my head in a slight arc, I planted a kiss on the back of his hand. Seeing the immediate retreat he showed, I couldn't help but giggle a little. Tracing my other hand up to his face, I let my fingers roam free on his sensitive skin. I forced a few steps forward and pushed him down onto the stone ground and against the brick wall. A surprised gasp was all that left his lips since I began to become more forceful. Hovering above him, I clasped my hand onto his mouth, hushing him.

"Shhh," I whispered. My fingers crawled around his left eye, stroking, caressing under his lashes. Then, removing my hand from his lips, I wrapped it around his neck, squeezing lightly. His hands were pushing and shoving me and he struggling to get out of my grasp, but I stepped onto his hands, pinning them to the ground. He screeched so sharp, it was deafening.

"Get off!" he shouted at me. Squeezing a little tighter around his neck, he became submissive again. Without my knowledge, my lips spread into a great sneer and I poked at the edge of his eye. Soon, my display of affection would be at its climax.

Tightening my grip around his neck so to make sure his scream wouldn't be too insane, I drew back my hand and watched as his face paled in horror. In one take, my index finger pierced through his eye socket and gouged out the eyeball. With fresh blood oozing out of his left eye, his lungs produced an even scarier cry than the first time. Squeezing a tad bit harder, I plunged into his other eye socket too, digging out the right jewel.

Now with the two blood covered red eyes in my hands, I abandoned the body and stared in wonder at the eyes. _Such a fierce red...ah, if only my eyes are such a shade._ And looking into the vivid reflection of the glossy pair of bright red eyes, I got the absurd idea that I could simply dye my eyes. In the heat of the moment, I held the pair of eyes above my tilted head and allowed the blood from his eyes to drip all over mine. The fluid dripped into my eyes,ran down my cheeks and then I realized it was a stupid idea to dye my eyes with blood. It wouldn't work.

Wrapping the pair of eyeballs in a piece of cloth I found on the ground, I gently put it in my pocket. Looking down at my hands I notice they were stained completely with red. Wiping my hands on the brick wall, I got most of the blood off, but carelessly leaving behind unerring fingerprints.

Before anybody wandered in, I fled the scene and made my way back to the quiet streets of town. On my way back into the house I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Kuroro?" I turned around to see that it was the woman who gave birth to me standing out in front of the door. "What are you doing out at this time!" She ran to me and gave me one of her cynical looks.

She took one look at me and already knew what I had done in the past hour. The look in her grey eyes told me exactly how she felt about it. Raising her hand, she struck me in the face, scratching it even.

"D-Devil, you!" she cried. Her eyes welled with tears as she tried to balance herself as to not fall over. "You beast, this—this shall be the last time! I've already warned you once. I'm turning you in!"

She made her way back inside the house, but not until I got to her. Grabbing her by the back of her neck, I drew her back in one swift motion and threw her mercilessly across the lawn. Narrowing my bloodied eyes at her limp body, I threatened, "This will be _your_ last time, _woman_."

Staring down at her quivering figure against damp morning grass, I gave her a stoic expression and huffed in annoyance. _Boring._ I buried a hand in my pocket and slugged my way back into the house. As per usual, after my little hunting session, I instantly became lethargic again. It seems there was never anything that could possible keep me entertained for long. Still, this was probably the best hunt so far. _Now, where should I put this—_

"S-Stop...don't enter my house. You've really become a demon this time h-haven't you?" the annoying repetitive voice asked me in a shaken manner, almost too serious, if you ask me. This "devil" and "demon" thing was getting quite out of hand. I snorted and pivoted myself towards her weak body with a raised eyebrow. She continued with her frightened words, "Your eyes...w-why are they red?" She lifted her finger and pointed at my eyes.

I didn't believe her, not entirely. Not until I lifted her head up by every human's most fragile part—the neck, and saw for myself. I looked into her pale grey orbs and as clear as a mirror they reflected my face, featuring a pair of flame red irises around dilated pupils. My lips parted slightly in shock and wonder and horror and—a mix of everything at the moment. They were blazing flame, scarlet, ruby, _blood_ red. They were real. As I stared longer at the fierce shade of colour, I crookedly broke into a sloppy grin. It was the same shade as _his_, I laughed. I fingered the bundle in my pocket and repeated, "It's the same."

_Beautiful._ I absentmindedly sunk my fingernails into the nape of her neck, leaking free flowing bodily fluid. Feeling the cold runny fluid on my skin, I looked to see what the substance was. It was blood, escaping rapidly through ripped skin. Fascinated by the notion, I stood there for the next few minutes enjoying the cascade of blood down her collarbone to her chest, staining her white blouse the colour of roses. Gliding my fingers through the wounded area, I touched the blood and smeared all down my hands, overlapping the dried blood from the intimate session with the boy.

All that time, I didn't notice the woman's voice breaking into hysterical cries of help. I was too fascinated by the beauty of human blood, this woman's. The colour was the same as those fury red orbs I had in my pocket. The same as _mine_. It was breathtaking, mind blowing. At that moment, I felt a rush of emotions. Excited, ecstatic, satisfied, unsatisfied, curious, _obsessed_. I closed my eyelids for a moment and behind them, I could feel the waters at work, cleaning, moisturizing. In a breath and out a breath, I opened those eyelids and I looked up to the navy blue sky as liquid dissatisfaction and lust dripped from the corners of my eyes in the form of blood stained tears.

I put my hands down and dropped everything. I took the pair of eyes out of my pocket and held it up to the sky and vowed, "I will dye this whole world the colour of our affair."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This was supposed to be a short drabble at first. thPeekaBoo prompted me to write a drabble with a minimum of 500 words using the quote, "I'm warning you, this shall be the last time!" The rating had to be pg-15 and includes the object "fingerprint". And supposedly, this was to showcase much more kurokura moments, but... haha... Whoops. If you have read it all, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
